dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!
Plot holes Neither of the plot holes mentioned seem like real plot holes to me. Maybe I don't remember enough about the original DBZ, but why wouldn't the reporters know about Majin Boo? As for Goku and Vegeta's rivalry, it does seem friendly, and does not seem like a "who is stronger" contest. I don't see any inconsistency. In fact it just seems they're both eager to fight someone, not that they want to compete to see who's stronger. I didn't want to change it in case some people out there have a different opinion of these two things. 17:38, 24 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree with you about Goku and Vegeta's rivalry - it's much more comedic and light-hearted in this film than it was in most of DBZ. After Majin Buu's defeat though, the Z fighters used the Dragon Balls to wish away everyone's memory of Majin Buu so that Majin Buu could be seen in public without everyone becoming terrified. -- 05:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Which episode which episod is this???????????????ssj10goku :It's not an episode; it's a movie. -- 05:47, 25 November 2008 (UTC) A Masterpiece! I watched this movie on the 23rd(it was supposed to be on the 24th...little did people suspect they mean in JAPAN), and thought it was the best of the movies(Bardock was a special, if you will remember. ;D) Out of 10 stars, I'd have to give it 11 and a half. It was hilarious, but still gave us all enough action to hold us over through the course of the film. The beautiful animation is another great point. It was just...so...beautiful...*drool* I have and will watch it at LEAST once a day for as long as humanly possible(1/31/2009). Though...there are some things that leave you wondering. Table's past...what will happen to Abo and Cado now...so I seriously hope DBZ gets started back up(unlikely, but not impossilbe.) :Personally I doubt that Toriyama will produce a fourth Dragon Ball series. Since the end of Dragon Ball GT all he's worked on are for the most part one-shots, but he has no obligation to produce even that considering he's already established himself as one of the world's most successful manga artists. With the epic proportions achieved by the franchise, it's more than likely that it has been years since Akira Toriyama was obligated to work a day in his life. Though he does tease the Dragon Ball fanbase on occasion, crossing over its characters in mangas such as Neko Majin and Cross Epoch. He did say in 2007 how the Blue Dragon anime would most likely be his final venture in anime productions, but then again Bird Studio went on to do Yo! Son Goku. But I don't know, personally I'm not expecting anything. Storm 22:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2??? it is mentioned in this article that when demonstrating the concept of hidden battle power to tarble, goku turns into a Super Saiyan 2, i'd like to dispute that if i may, although there is indeed lightning featured in the transformation, goku's hair is not consistent with Super Saiyan 2. Also it is mentioned in http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_saiyan#Appearances_in_other_media this article on wikipedia that Toriyama changed the Super Saiyan aura in Neko Majin Z so that it contained lightning also. Although that is not a canonical series, as this movie is supposedly written by the man himself, it would be logical in my opinion to assume that he merely kept that change in. Thoughts? Saiya-jin supa senshi 14:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Saiya-jin Supa Senshi